miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pan Gołąb/Transkrypt
Dyrektor: 'Macie jeden dzień na samodzielne zaprojektowanie własnego elementu ubioru. Już za 10 godzin waszą prezentację oceni znakomity projektant mody, Gabriel Agreste, ojciec waszego kolegi z klasy, Adriena Agreste’a. Co więcej, Adrien założy zwycięski projekt na następną sesję zdjęciową. Oto temat tegorocznej pracy: melonik. 'Marinette: 'Melonik? Melonik. Melonik. Melonik. Melonik! Nie mam ani jednego szkicu melonika. Mam cylindry, czapki, nawet kapelusz z rogami. 'Alya: 'Hmhmhm. '''Marinette: '''Chcesz berecik? Już ci kleci. Chcesz sombrero? No problemo. Ale melonik? A wiesz co? To nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak zrobię z siebie idiotkę na spotkaniu. Potknę się o mój głupi melonik i wpadnę na pana Agreste’a! On dozna wstrząsu mózgu i Adrien mnie znienawidzi! Nigdy nie zostanę światowej sławy projektantką! To już jest mój koniec! '''Alya: '''I to wszystko przez melonik? Pokaż mi co tam masz. Na pewno coś się uda znaleźć. '''Marinette: '''Zapomnij, jestem beznadziejna. Pewnie i tak wszystko zepsuję. 'Adrien: 'Hej, Alya. Jakie fantastyczne szkice. '''Marinette: '''Aaa! '''Adrien: '''Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki talent. '''Alya: '''Eee… Wielkie dzięki, ale nie są moje. Te świetne projekty należą do Marinette. Odlotowe, co nie? '''Marinette: '''Hehehehe… '''Adrien: '''Masz wielki talent, Marinette. Myślę, że możesz wygrać ten konkurs. '''Marinette: '''Ee… wiesz… tak, ja lubię ten… modę, co… eee… mierzy… wy… wysoko. '''Adrien i Alya: '''Hę? '''Marinette: '''Ee… No, taką na głowę, znaczy… Ee… ee… dzięki? '''Adrien: '''Spoko. No i powodzenia. Może założę twój melonik na następną sesję. '''Marinette: '''Hehehe… Eee… '''Alya: '''Kobieto, nie możesz tak się spinać. Słyszałaś go? On myśli, że masz szansę wygrać! '''Alya i Marinette: '''Aaa! Hahaha! 'Sabrina: 'Zauważyłaś jak Adrien zareagował na rysunki Marinette? 'Chloé: 'Wszystko widziałam! Ona? Miałaby wygrać? Wątpię. Jak Adrien zobaczy mój projekt, przekona ojca, żeby mnie przyznał nagrodę. Hm. '''Sabrina: '''Na pewno tak będzie, Chloé. Ty zawsze wygrywasz. Twój projekt zmiecie inne z powierzchni Ziemi. '''Chloé: '''Tak, zgadza się. Muszę tylko przechwycić ten jej notatniczek. '''Alya: '''Dziewięć godzin do prezentacji. '''Marinette: '''Jej, zaszywam się w ogrodzie inspiracji. To na razie. Nic mi nie jest! Wszystko w porządku! Aa! '''Alya: '''Hehehehe. 'Władca Ciem: 'Pora poszukać naszej kolejnej ofiary, moje małe, podłe Akumy. I rozprawić się z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Ich Miracula będą wreszcie moje! '''Marinette: '''Kurcze, trudno tak rysować pod presją czasu. 'Tikki: 'Zwykle ratujesz świat pod presją czasu. Narysowanie melonika to dla ciebie drobiazg. '''Marinette: '''Hmm… To doskonały pomysł. Ozdobię go drobiazgami. '''Marinette i Tikki: '''Hihihihi. 'Xavier: 'Ach, co za dzień. Co za dzień. Naprawdę przepiękne popołudnie. O, Edgar, cześć pięknisiu. No brawo. Bardzo zgrabny obrót. 'Roger: '''Sio, skrzydlate szczury. Ile razy mam panu powtarzać, panie Ramier? Zakaz karmienia gołębi. '''Xavier: '''A-ale… '''Roger: '''Chyba zna pan przepisy? Dokarmiane ptaki brudzą wszędzie naokoło. '''Xavier: Ale… ktoś musi nakarmić biedne gołębie. Roger: 'Panie Ramier! Ma pan już zakaz wstępu do wszystkich paryskich parków. Proszę odejść, albo wezwę władzę. O, chwila, ja jestem władzą. WYNOCHA! '''Marinette: '''Wiesz Tikki, strasznie mi szkoda tego człowieka. '''Tikki: '''Zachowywał się dosyć dziwnie. Wyglądał jak człowiek-ptak. Brakowało mu jeszcze tylko płaszcza z piórami do kompletu. '''Marinette: '''Płaszcz z piórami. Mm… Dziękuję za podpowiedź. '''Władca Ciem: '''Biedny pan Ramier. Ma poczucie niesprawiedliwości. A to jest doskonały grunt dla mojej Akumy. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nim. Panie Gołębiu, jestem Władca Ciem. Ani ten bezwzględny policjant, ani żaden inny strażnik parku nie będzie ci zabraniał dbać o twoich przyjaciół. Bo czymże byłby Paryż bez gołębi i czym gołębie byłyby bez ciebie. '''Pan Gołąb: '''Hehehe. Haha. Gru. Gru… '''Sabrina: '''Mhm. '''Marinette: '''Mam! '''Sabrina: '''Haha. '''Tikki: '''Przepiękny melonik. '''Marinette: '''Dzięki, Tikki. '''Sabrina: '''Jesteśmy takie genialne! '''Chloé: '''My? '''Sabrina: '''A, jasne, sorki. Ty jesteś genialna, Chloé. To kiedy mamy… znaczy masz zamiar to zrobić? '''Chloé: '''Z tymi paznokciami? Chyba sobie żartujesz. Tatuś zleci komuś tę robotę. '''Tikki: '''Czego ty tam szukasz? '''Marinette: '''Gdzie pióro? Nie przypięłam do melonika gołębiego pióra. A ono musi być i koniec. '''Marinette: '''Ha. Jest! '''Roger: '''Hę? Hm… '''Marinette: '''Ee… Bardzo pana przepraszam… bardzo. '''Roger: '''Aa? Aaaa! '''Marinette: '''No co jest? Czy nie możemy jechać trochę szybciej? '''Kierowca: '''Przykro mi. Wszystko przez ten wypadek. Musicie wysiąść z autobusu. '''Marinette: '''Och! Ee… Ee… To dosyć dziwne. 'Nadja Chamack: 'Gołębie opanowały cały Paryż. To zaledwie jedna z wielu alarmujących sytuacji, które powinny dać władzom do myślenia. Tak, dostałam informację, że pewien Pan Gołąb ma ważny komunikat. '''Pan Gołąb: '''O-o-och, dziś nastał mroczny dzień dla Paryża. Gru! Gru! Ta wiadomość was uskrzydli. Paryż teraz należy do gołębi. Klap, klap. Gru! Gru! '''Marinette: '''Paryż nas wzywa. Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! '''Biedronka: '''O. A to jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. '''Czarny Kot: '''Czekam tu i czekam, jak jakiś dachowiec. Apsiu. Ach. Mam uczulenie na pióra. '''Biedronka: '''Ehe, rewelacyjnie. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie dobijaj mnie. A-a… Te ptaki to część problemu. Paryscy strażnicy parkowi znikają bez śladu. '''Biedronka: '''Co?! Musimy natychmiast dorwać Pana Gołębia. '''Czarny Kot: '''A gdzie go znajdziemy? '''Biedronka: '''Hm, tego nie wiem, ale za to wiem, gdzie on może łatwo znaleźć nas. '''Marinette: '''Zachowuj się normalnie, bo inaczej nie przyjdzie. '''Czarny Kot: '''O co ci chodzi? Zachowuję się normalnie. '''Pan Gołąb: '''Jest już Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Świetna robota, mój przyjacielu. Gołębie opanują świat. Niech żyją gołębie! Gru-hu-hu-hu! Gru! '''Biedronka: '''I gdzie on jest? Powinien już tu się pojawić. '''Czarny Kot: '''Apsiu! Ee… Ee! '''Biedronka: '''Co jest? '''Czarny Kot: '''Apsiu! Gdzie ten ptasi móżdżek, Pan Gołąb? '''Biedronka: '''Musi gdzieś tutaj być. '''Władca Ciem: '''Jeśli chcesz, by władzę w Paryżu przejęły gołębie, musisz rozprawić się z tymi dwoma szkodnikami. '''Biedronka: '''Może zwariowałam, ale czuję się jak karma dla ptaków. Aaa! '''Czarny Kot: '''Jakieś propozycje, Biedrona? '''Biedronka: '''Jesteś kotem. Nie jadasz ptaków na śniadanie? Patrz! '''Czarny Kot: '''Ee? '''Pan Gołąb: '''Gru! Piękny dzień. Aż chce się żyć. '''Władca Ciem: '''Doskonale, a teraz… zabierz im Miracula. '''Pan Gołąb: '''Gru. Gru. Wasze Miracula. Oddajcie je, albo wpadniecie w szpony mych przyjaciół. '''Biedronka i Czarny Kot: '''Aaa! Aa! '''Pan Gołąb: '''Lalali. Uwaga, bo na „trzy” moje kochane gołąbki otworzą ogień. '''Biedronka: '''Eee… '''Pan Gołąb: '''Macie szansę uratować swoją skórę, jeśli oddacie mi Miracula. Raz. Dwa. '''Biedronka: '''Szybko, tnij pręty. '''Czarny Kot: '''KOTAKLIZM! Ach. Proszę, proszę, nasz gołąbek chce uciec na dach. '''Pan Gołąb: '''Ja? Ja nigdzie nie lecę. Chcę upiec dwa ptaszki na jednym ogniu. Gru! Gru! Gruhuhu! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Ja jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem! Gruu! Haha. '''Czarny Kot: '''Muszę się zmywać, bo za chwilę zniknie moje przebranie. '''Biedronka: '''W sumie byłyby to pierwsze koty za płoty. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ha-ha. Bardzo śmieszne. 'André: 'Biedronka, Czarny Kot! Grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo straty fortuny, jeśli goście uciekną. Przegonicie te gołębie, prawda? '''Czarny Kot: '''Oczywiście, że tak, ale najpierw muszę coś załatwić. '''André: '''Co takiego? A, wiem. Proszę, tamte drzwi. W środku jest papier. Ale może wolałbyś jednak… kuwetę? Hehehehe… '''Czarny Kot: '''Eee… Nie ważne. Kuwety nie trzeba. Ale… macie może camembert? Przepraszam. '''Czarny Kot: '''Sorki. Mam awarię. '''Lokaj: '''Jaki camembert pan lubi? '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie ważne! Aa! '''Lokaj: '''Niepasteryzowany, dojrzewający dwa lata. '''Czarny Kot: '''Dzięki! 'Plagg: 'Aahaaa! Och. Ach. Jestem wykończony. Boli mnie całe ciało. Nie mogę niczym ruszyć. '''Adrien: '''Założymy się? '''Plagg: '''Aa? Aa? Och, moja ty pyszności. '''Adrien: '''Wsuwaj szybko. Trzeba pomóc Biedronce. '''Biedronka: 'Świetnie. Stąd będę miała zdecydowanie lepszy widok. Dziwne. Wszystkie gołębie lecą w tę samą stronę. Lepiej polecę za nimi. Hę? '''Czarny Kot: '''Gotowa do akcji, kropeczko? '''Biedronka: '''Ruszajmy. '''Biedronka: '''Czyli tutaj Pan Gołąb przetrzymuje uprowadzonych strażników parku. '''Czarny Kot: '''Grand Palais. Aa… Mój gołębio-radar zareagował. '''Biedronka: '''Albo twój radar się zepsuł, albo Pan Gołąb zostawił strażników bez opieki. '''Czarny Kot: '''Pora wyruszyć na polowanie. '''Biedronka: '''Zaczekaj, Kotku. To… trochę podejrzane. Mam lepszy plan. '''Pan Gołąb: W samą porę. Doskonale. Czas się przywitać z naszymi gośćmi. Już za chwilę wpadną prosto w moją pułapkę i wkrótce dostaniesz upragnione Miracula, przyjacielu. Hehehe. 'Władca Ciem: '''Nie mogę się już doczekać tego momentu. '''Biedronka: '''Jak zniszczymy jego gwizdek na gołębie, schwytamy Akumę. Okej, ty otworzysz okno, ja go złapię i rzucę na dach. Wtedy wyrwiesz mu jego gwizdek. '''Czarny Kot: '''Dobra. Wystrychnijmy go na dudka. A-a-a-psiu! '''Biedronka: '''Aaa! Element zaskoczenia to podstawa. '''Pan Gołąb: '''Didididi! Chodźcie bliżej! Chętnie was wezmę pod swoje skrzydła. '''Czarny Kot: '''Już się robi. '''Roger: '''Biedronko, wyciągnij nas stąd! '''Biedronka: '''SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Moneta? Do czego miałaby mi się przydać moneta? '''Pan Gołąb: '''Nie łudź się, nie wyjdziesz stąd za kaucją. Hahahaha. Gru! '''Biedronka: '''Kocie, łap! Taś, taś, gołąbki! '''Pan Gołąb: '''NIEEEE! Mój gwizdek! Nie-e-e! '''Biedronka: '''Czarny Kocie, bierz go! '''Czarny Kot: '''Hm… A-a-a-psiu! '''Biedronka: '''Aaa! '''Czarny Kot: '''Aaa! '''Pan Gołąb: '''Ach! Ał! '''Biedronka: '''Jest! '''Czarny Kot: '''Ała! '''Pan Gołąb: '''Gru! '''Biedronka: '''Nie masz już tu czego szukać, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! '''Xavier: '''Hę? Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? '''Biedronka i Czarny Kot: '''Zaliczone. '''Władca Ciem: '''Wstrętne gołębie, wstrętna Biedronka, kiedyś w końcu was wszystkich pokonam. Hahahahaha. '''Marinette: '''Muszę się pośpieszyć, została niecała godzina. '''Alya: '''Co z tą dziewczyną? 'Nathalie: 'Dzień dobry, panu, jestem Natalia, asystentka dyrektora Agreste’a. 'Dyrektor: 'Dzień dobry. Przepraszam, ale gdzie jest pan Agreste? '''Gabriel: '''Jestem tutaj. '''Dyrektor: '''A, tak. Dzień dobry, panu. Witamy w naszej szkole. '''Gabriel: '''Adrien, oprowadź Natalię. '''Chloé: '''O! To pan Agreste! Idzie w naszą stronę. '''Dyrektor: '''Nie da się nie zauważyć, że nasi uczniowie włożyli w te prace całe serce. '''Adrien: '''Hę? '''Alya: '''Gdzieś ty była? Masz melonik? '''Marinette: '''Tak. Oto on. Co? '''Alya: '''Bo… identyczny ma Chloé. '''Marinette: '''Co?! '''Chloé: '''Ach, dzień dobry, panu. Jestem Chloé Bourgeois. Zna pan mojego ojca burmistrza? '''Marinette: '''Arr, to podstępna złodziejka! '''Alya: '''Chcesz, żebym to wyjaśniła? '''Marinette: '''Chyba poradzę sobie sama. '''Gabriel: '''Hmm… Odwróć tablet w stronę pracy panny Bourgeois. To ma być kpina? '''Chloé: '''Aaa! To nie fair! Marinette skopiowała mój pomysł. Po prostu skandal. Jak mogłaś to zrobić?! '''Marinette: '''Przykro mi z powodu tej sytuacji, ale mogę udowodnić, że ten melonik zrobiłam według własnego projektu. '''Gabriel: '''Kontynuuj. '''Marinette: '''Am… Każdy element wykonałam sama. Ozdobny haft, tkaną tasiemkę czy ręcznie zszywane rondo. Wszystko własnoręcznie. Poza tym jest na nim ukryty pewien element, o którym wie tylko projektant. Mój podpis. '''Chloé: 'Łu! Ohaha! Tatusiu! 'Gabriel: '''Znakomita praca. Widać wyraźnie, że masz wielki talent do tworzenia kapeluszy, panno… '''Adrien: '''Marinette. '''Gabriel: '''Gratuluję pięknej prezentacji, panno Marinette. Wygrywasz konkurs. '''Marinette: '''Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję! '''Gabriel: '''Adrien będzie nosił twój melonik w następnej kampanii reklamowej. '''Marinette: '''Oo… '''Adrien: 'Świetna robota, Marinette. '''Marinette: '''Hihihihi. '''Adrien: '''O… A-a-a-a-psiu! E, sorki. Mam uczulenie na pióra. Apsiu! '''Marinette: '''Na zdrowie. '''Adrien: '''A-apsiu! Dzięki. '''Marinette: '''Juhu! Zobacz też.. en:Mr. Pigeon/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1